Benefits of optical fiber include extremely wide bandwidth and low noise operation. Because of these benefits, optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including but not limited to broadband voice, video, and data transmission. Fiber optic networks employing optical fiber are being developed and used to deliver voice, video, and data transmissions to subscribers over both private and public networks. These fiber optic networks often include separated connection points at which it is necessary to link optical fibers in order to provide “live fiber” from one connection point to another connection point. In this regard, fiber optic equipment is located in data distribution centers or central offices to support interconnections. The fiber optic equipment is customized based on the application need. The fiber optic equipment is typically included in housings that are mounted in equipment racks to maximize space.
One example of fiber optic equipment provided at data distribution centers or central offices is a fiber optic adapter module. A fiber optic adapter module is designed to provide optical fiber connectors between optical fibers in connectorized fiber optic cables and to manage the polarity of the fiber optic connections. In order to provide fiber optic connections, the fiber optic adapter module includes a number of fiber optic adapters which facilitate the connection of fiber optic connectors to fiber optic adapters. As an example, a fiber optic adapter module may have forty-eight (48) LC duplex fiber optic adapters to support ninety-six (96) optical fiber connections to eight (8) MTP fiber optic adapters. Each MTP fiber optic adapter supports twelve (12) optical fiber connections. An optical connection is established by connecting an LC connectorized duplex fiber optic cable into an LC fiber optic adapter on one side of the fiber optic adapter module and connecting an MTP connectorized fiber optic cable into an MTP fiber optic adapter on a second side of the fiber optic adapter module.
To prevent or reduce particulate from contaminating the fiber optic adapters, dust caps are typically placed inside the fiber optic adapters when not connected. Thus, for the aforementioned example of a fiber optic adapter module, up to one hundred four (104) dust caps may be employed if no optical connections are made. This consists of ninety-six (96) LC fiber optic adapter dust caps plus eight (8) MTP fiber optic adapter dust caps. In a similar regard, dust caps may be placed over end faces of fiber optic connectors to protect a ferrule and the polished core of an optical fiber from being scratched, chipped, or damaged.
When a technician establishes fiber optic connections in a fiber optic adapter module, the technician must remove the dust caps. Dust caps may need to be removed from both the fiber optic adapters in a fiber optic adapter module and fiber optic connectors on fiber optic cables to be connected to the fiber optic adapters. Depending on the number of fiber optic adapter modules provided at a facility, a large number of dust caps may need to be removed to establish the desired fiber optic connections. Removing dust caps takes considerable technician time and cost. The small size of dust caps also makes it difficult for a technician to grip the end of the dust cap during removal. The difficulty in removing the dust caps may also increase technician time. Also, as a technician removes the dust caps, due to the small size of the dust caps, the technician may be inclined to misplace or simply drop the dust caps in the equipment rack or on the floor, such that over time, a myriad of dust caps may accumulate.
Accordingly, a need exists for organizing dust caps, which promotes the reuse of dust caps and enhances the ease of removing dust caps from fiber optic components, including fiber optic adapters and connectors. Organization of the dust cap in turn may facilitate or enhance organization of fiber optic connectors.